Christmas with the Hein family
by JGene
Summary: Hein's last Christmas with his family


The monotonous, but terribly irritating buzz of the alarm woke Hein

The monotonous, but terribly irritating buzz of the alarm woke Hein.It was 4 a.m.

"Oh, it can't be this early can it?" he groaned and reached over to switch off the alarm clock.

"Yes, its time" his groggy wife, Jamie, answered.

"Alright…just give me a minute."It was _so_ tempting to just close one's eyes and fall back asleep.But today was Christmas morning and Santa still had to deliver his presents.Hein grumbled as he slowly turned upright and slid his feet off the bed.He couldn't see—the lights were still off.He fidgeted for his slippers and finally found one, the other was nowhere in sight.

Hein grabbed the flashlight off the bedside table and peered under his bed.He flipped it on and squinted.

"What are you doing?" Jamie asked.

"Trying to find my other shoe," he replied.Someone had managed to kick his fluffy brown shoe behind the bottle of hand lotion.Hein made a mental note of where the bottle was—he hadn't seen it since the day before yesterday.He reached out and grabbed his slipper, then got back up on his bed to put on his last shoe.

Hein stood up and made way for the closet.It was still cold and he wanted to wear his black cotton robe.Behind him, Jamie was slowly creeping her way out of the bed.She was wearing a red satin gown.Hein loved that dress.

He turned around to wink at his wife and then went around into the walk-in closet.Hein flipped on the blinding light and began to hunt for his robe.He found it on a hanger—Jamie must've hung it up for him before they climbed into bed.He smiled.

Jamie sauntered by, went into the bathroom and closed the door.

"Don't use all the hot water," Hein said.

"Make me," she replied.Hein laughed and put on his robe.He went out of his closet and opened the bathroom door.Jamie was already starting to undress herself when she saw the door open and yelped.

"Shhhhh, it's only me," as he put a finger to her lips.

"What are you—" Hein broke her thought with a kiss.

"Why don't we save the shower until later, hmmm?" 

"Oh…the presents?"

"Yes"

"Alright, let me get dressed first…" Hein grinned and they kissed once more before he turned to head out of the bathroom.Jamie smiled to herself and started to put her gown back on.

Hein went back into the closet; grabbed three wrapped boxes and moved back towards the door.He winked at Jamie as he went by and started for the stairs.When he got to the first step, he began to inch his way down.The stairs in his house were always so noisy.It would be a miracle if he could get to the last step without the wood sighing and letting out a creak. But fortune was shining on him today and he was able to successfully infiltrate his living room.The tree, of course, was not real—ever since the days of the appearance of the Phantoms, no one ever could get a real tree again.Growing such large plants was difficult indoors and besides, the water was too precious.

It was real enough for Hein.They had spent the previous evenings decorating it with red, green, and blue bulbs along with strings of lights and various decorations—some family heirlooms dating back to the 20th century.Holo emitters juxtaposed around the tree allowed a miniature Santa and his reindeers to ride in a silent circuit up and around the tree.He smiled as he watched the golden star on the top pulse its yellow light.

Jamie showed up right behind him and she stopped to look at the tree.

"Beautiful isn't it?" He asked.

"Very"

Hein saw what she was carrying: a fuzzy brown bear with a red bow along with a pillowcase.

"What's the pillowcase for?" He asked.

"Stockings"

"Ah…Alyssa will love that bear you got her at the store the other day."

"I know—she always pointed to it in the window each time we walked by."Hein smiled and could only wonder at how happy she'd be to finally get it.

"C'mon, we've got lots of presents to hide under the tree."Hein laughed as he started to place the presents on the floor.Each was wrapped in gold or silver paper, striped with velvet green ribbons.Hein looked at the label.

"Hey this one's for me—and it's from Santa."

"I know" she grinned back at him.Genuine curiosity piqued his mind.

"Hmmm" he said and tried to shake it.

***

Alyssa awoke to a loud thud that echoed through the walls.

"Santa?" She sprang out of her bed and ran down the stairs.She screamed in delight as she saw the fantastic sight of colorful boxes that gleamed and shined with the lights of the Christmas tree."Mommy!!!!The presents are here!!!" she boomed.

They both had heard their daughter downstairs.Hein was desperately trying to dry himself.He beamed a sheepish grin back towards his wife in the shower.She only giggled and tried to hide her smile with her hand.Hein's face began to redden.

Alyssa was thundering up the stairs to figure out why her parents hadn't come down.Surely Christmas was a momentous occasion that demanded their complete and total presence?Alyssa ran into her parent's room to see her soaked father trying to get his feet into his slippers.He was only wearing a white towel wrapped around his waist.

"He...He...Hello honey.Merrrrry Christmas!But wait a few minutes…daddy needs to get dressed mkay."She watched as he shot into the closet and closed the door behind him.His voice was shaky.Alyssa frowned.

"Is mommy OK?" she asked.

Hein's muffled voice stammered "Uh…yes."Jamie started to laugh. "Mommy's just in the bathroom—she'll be out in a moment."

Confused, but relieved to know that her parents were all right, she agreed, "OK."She didn't know why her parents were acting so awkward, but at least they were up and about.She turned around and started to race back towards the stairs.

Both of her parents bellowed, "Don't open any presents!"

***

Alyssa had done as she was told and did not open any presents, however she took delight in shaking each box until its ribbons were about ready to fall off.She could barely contain her jubilance as Hein and Jamie came together down the stairs.

"Hurry hurry!" she shouted at her parents.

"We're coming sweetie—don't fret just yet," Jamie answered.Hein was grinning wildly.He could remember himself doing the exact same thing when he was Alyssa's age.

Both Hein and Jamie went into the living room he took a seat on the couch."OK which one do you want to open first?" Hein asked Alyssa. She immediately scooped up a bright red box that sparkled as the light hit it.

"This one!" she exclaimed and began to rip the coverings off the box.Here eyes glowed as she caught sight of its contents.The box contained a holographic unicorn that started to gallop as soon as someone picked the emitter up.

Hein got off the couch and grabbed a green box with twin silver tassels from underneath the tree.He gave it to Jamie, who began to grin as she undid the seals. She removed the cover to see the flaky paper and then a cashmere sweater underneath.

"Thanks Duggie!" She gave him a hug and a peck on the cheek.It was now her turn to get him something—she got up and retrieved a small box not far from where Alyssa was sitting.She was already unsheathing her third present as Jamie came back to hand him a little black case.It had the name _PRESSMAN_ engraved in deep gold letters. 

"Oooh" Hein said aloud as he opened it.Deep black sunglasses stared back at him.He gasped.These weren't your normal bargain shades, oh no, these were worth a fortune.Pressman built their glasses using carbosteel frames.They had photosensitive lenses that could automatically adjust to any light level—even if one tried to stare directly at the sun."WOW…where did you get these?" he asked."The local stores haven't carried these in ages."Hein was smiling like a little boy.

Jamie was caught his infectious smile."I'll never tell," she said.Hein laughed and leaned towards her.

"Thanks" he gushed."But do you think we should give her what she wanted?"

"Yeah"

"You wanna get it?"

"I'll get it—it's around the corner isn't it?"

"Yes"

Jamie got up and went out of the living room."Alyssa" she called."We have something special for you."Alyssa quit playing with her holo Unicorn and twisted around to see where her mother was.

"Huh?"

Jamie returned carrying a golden bag. Something inside it was brown and fuzzy.

"The bear!" she screamed and ran towards her mother.

"Yes, here it is—but remember to thank your father too."Alyssa didn't seem to hear since she crashed into her mother's legs and tried to bestow her with a thousand praises of "thank you".Hein chuckled as he stood up.

"Be right back" he said.

When Jamie had finally managed to dislodge her daughter from her legs, she went to sit back down on the couch.Hein was walking back into the living room—he was carrying something pretty small.He handed Jamie a rectangular wrapped box.She stared at him quizzically and thought _shouldn't something this small go into the stockings…unless_?She took off the wrapping and touched the purple velvet case.When she opened it, she gulped in a breath and froze."Oh Douglas…"Inside lay a golden necklace with several rubies woven into the chain.It must have cost him months to save up for such a gift.

"For you," he beamed. She closed the case and moved over to kiss him.

"Ewwww mommy!" Alyssa exclaimed, but neither Hein nor Jamie had heard her.

"Let me get you something" she said into his ear.Jamie got off the couch and snuck around the tree to retrieve the mysterious box that was supposedly from Santa.Hein raised an eyebrow.

"What's this?" he asked as she handed him the small present.He tore off the wrappings and found a data pad.On it listed all USMF flights available for civilian travel to Europe throughout the next year.Hein was utterly shocked—he had always wanted to take his family there, but never though he could get the tickets.But she had.Tears welled up in his eyes and he managed a "thank you" before giving Jamie a tight hug. _Europe—finally a reality_, he thought to himself._This is surreal._

***

Dinner that night was exquisite.How Jamie got a hold of some genuine vegetables and a _real_ turkey Hein would never know.But he did know that the meal he ate was the best he ever had.Far better than the synthesized paste the city dispensers tried to pass on as food. Although Hein had performed his own an equally astounding act for dinner: Earlier in the month, he obtained a bottle of Chardonnay from the old Santa Barbara vineyards.It hadn't quite spoiled yet, but it was one of the last years that were produced.To say it would be expensive would be an understatement of epic proportions.

Long before dinner, Hein realized that he would forever remember and cherish today's events—the food, the gifts, and the closeness of his family—especially their laughter. But little did he know it would be their best and last Christmas together.


End file.
